Those Four Little Words
by Loz Waterflower
Summary: Ash returns to Kanto and is not happy about who Misty is dating. EgoShipping. Rated T for mild swearing and attempted violence.


Misty closed her eyes and felt serene. She felt the sand slip between her toes and heard the rhythmic rolling and crashing of the waves. Water was her element, and her element made her feel at peace.

She smiled when she felt a pair of two familiar strong arms wrap around her waist. Despite the drama that the two had been involved in earlier that day, Misty Waterflower and Gary Oak where both calm.

Misty opened her cerulean blue eyes and turned her head to look into the forest green eyes of her long time boyfriend, Gary Oak. Gary had a slightly tense look on his face. Misty knew it was from the dramatic events that occurred earlier day, involving a certain raven haired Pokémon Master. Ash Ketchum had left Misty 5 years ago to go around all of the regions, on a quest to become the very best. When he came back to visit, and he learnt that Gary and Misty were dating, sparks flew.

* * *

_Misty and Gary Oak were sitting Cerulean City Gym's living quarters, Gary watching TV and Misty flipping through a magazine, when the door bell rang. Misty frowned a little, she never usually got visitors on a Saturday and if she did, it was usually Gary and he had a spare key but he was sitting right next to her!_

_Misty went to open the door and almost fainted when she saw who it was._

_"Hi Misty!" The one and only Pokémon Master greeted her excitedly._

_"A-Ash?!" Misty stuttered before composing her self as best she could, "What are you doing here?" "I came to visit you. I wanted to see how you were doing." Ash smiled before inviting him self in. Misty stood, stunned, for a moment before remembering that Gary was in her living room. She cursed under her breath and rushed into the living room after Ash._

_"Gary? What are you doing here?"_

_Not many things made Gary Oak jump, but seeing Ash virtually appear out of nowhere made him stumble a little, much like Misty._

_"Huh? Ash?!" Gary stuttered before getting a grip, displaying his trademark smirk, "Well Ashy-boy, I could ask the same thing. What are YOU doing here?"_

_"I'm here to visit Misty and…" Ash trailed off before shaking his head, as if snapping out of a trance, "But, seriously, what are you doing here?"_

_"Spending a typical Saturday with my girlfriend." Gary answered without missing a beat. _

_Ash looked back at Misty, "Your sisters are here?"_

_Misty and Gary internally groaned. It appeared as if even though Ash had grown up he was still as dense as day one._

_"No, they're not Ashy-boy. It was nice to see you again but it's time to leave now." Gary said before turning back to the TV._

_Ash finally caught on, "Misty, you and Gary, you're a couple?!"_

"_Yes we are, Ash." Misty stated confidently._

_"Can I talk to you alone, please?" Ash asked civilly but his eyes were begging her._

_"Okay. Follow me." Misty led the way to the kitchen. _

_"Why Gary?" Ash asked her, hurt evident in his eyes._

_"What do you mean 'Why Gary?' He's been my boyfriend for 4 years."_

_"But why would you hurt me like that?"_

_That struck a nerve in Misty. Her head snapped to look at Ash, rage building, "You have a lot to say about hurt Ash Satoshi Ketchum! We had something special, a strong relationship and you broke it off, just like that! You don't know what hurt is."_

_Ash instantly retaliated, "I broke it off so that I could pursue my life's dream, but we remained friends!"_

_"Remain friends? That's like telling someone that their Growlithe pup died, but they can still keep the body! Besides, it's not like you even tried to contact me! A friend is someone who sticks around through the good times and the bad ones. Gary was- is that friend. He helped me pick up the pieces when you just left!"_

_Ash was silent for a moment, thinking about how he should retort but no matter how much he tried to deny it, what Misty said was true. "Gary was and still is my rival. Why would you get with him just to spite me?!"_

_The flames of rage in Misty's eyes were almost visible, "It's not all about you Ash! I didn't 'get with' Gary for revenge! I'm with him because we love each other! Don't you even dare to tell me otherwise! Stop being such a jerk and try to be happy for me!"_

_Ash was pissed off beyond belief at that moment. It was moments like these where Ash lost control completely and he usually lashed out at someone._

_Ash stepped closer to Misty and raised his hand to hit her._

_Then it happened all so quickly._

_As Ash was lowering his hand to follow through with the attack, Misty was grabbed and pulled out of the way. Since Misty was no longer there to take the attack, Ash slammed his fist into the bench. He winced in pain._

_Ash felt his nose crack as Gary Oak's fist collided with it. Ash shrieked and held his hand up to feel it. Blood dripped onto his hand and he felt the broken cartilage. Gary was fuming._

_"Don't you fucking raise your hand against her ever again Ash!" Gary roared._

_Ash immediately regretted trying to hurt her. It only took a split second to lose control of his emotions._

_"Misty, I-," Ash began, but was abruptly cut off._

_"Just leave Ash, and don't come back." To Ash's surprise, Misty didn't seem enraged or scared. Instead, she looked disappointed. Ash looked down in shame as best he could (his nose was swelling up) and left Cerulean City Gym for the last time._

* * *

Misty and Gary began walking across the beach, holding hands.

"Mist?" Gary began.

"Yes?" She answered.

"Were you scared?"

"Not at all."

"Really? Why not?"

"I'm not going to lie, I wasn't expecting any physical violence from Ash. But I wasn't scared, I was a little surprised but mostly disappointed. I didn't expect Ash to stoop to that level." She took a deep breath before continuing," I don't know if you know this or not but when Ash was a baby, his father was abusive towards his mother, so Delia ran away and took Ash with her."

Gary was shocked, "Delia was in a domestic violence situation?"

"Yes. Whenever Ash asked about his father she told him that he was a Pokémon Trainer, which wasn't a complete lie because he really was. Delia told me the truth when I visited her one time last year." Even though Misty hadn't heard from the Pokémon Master, she became good friends with his mother. Gary ran his hand through his natural cinnamon spikes.

They continued walking along Cerulean Beach, talking about everything and nothing.

"It's a beautiful sunset this evening isn't it?" Misty said in a dreamy state, looking at the orange and pink clouds floating above the calm ocean.

"It sure is, Red." Gary said nervously.

"What's wrong?" Misty said, turning all of her attention onto Gary.

Gary wiped his sweaty palms against his jeans and knelt down on one knee in the sand and produced a dark blue velvet box from his pocket, "Misty Kasumi Waterflower, You have been my best friend for the past four years and I know I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you make me the happiest man alive? Will you marry me?"

Misty was grinning from ear to ear by the time Gary finished his proposal, "Yes! Of course I will marry you!" She squeaked.

Gary Oak slipped the beautiful engagement ring on the even more beautiful soon-to-be Misty Oak. She jumped up and wrapped her legs around him and their lips touched in the happiest moment in both their lives.

* * *

Ash Ketchum saw Gary propose to Misty from a nearby ice cream shack. Ash had never felt so crippled by his own sorrow. He stood up, threw his uneaten ice cream into a nearby bin, and left Cerulean City forever.

* * *

A/N: I hope you liked it my EgoShipping children. Poor Ash! By the way, he wasn't nearby when Misty told Gary about Ash's father, so that part of his life is still a mystery to him. Bwahahahahaha! :)

So please review, no flames! I'm thinking about writing a sequel where Ash goes to Pallet Town and talks to his mother about everything that happened. How will she react? :O Please tell me what you think 'bout that. Byeeee!


End file.
